


Болеть будем вместе

by Lahaine



Series: Объятия с волками [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock-centric, Work your magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая зима после заключения связи "объятий".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Болеть будем вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/gifts).



> Серия зарисовок из этой вселенной, которая родилась из того, что мне очень не хотелось писать саммари для ББ.  
> Шерлок остается Шерлоком, даже если он волк. У Джона свои "спальные привычки", а магия не лечит от простуды.

***

Прошлой зимой Шерлок почти каждую ночь спал волком. Сначала, потому были перебои с отоплением, и своя шкура грела лучше, чем три одеяла, потом, потому инстинкты взяли верх. 

Тяжелая была зима.

И эта не обещала быть лучше, в особенности в том, что касалось проблем с отоплением. Джон купил в спальню два обогревателя, но и они не спасали. Вместе с северным ветром и моросью пришли сквозняки и тот особенный холод, что неведом людям, но пробирает до костей.

К концу ноября Шерлок все чаще ворочался в кровати и не мог сомкнуть глаз. Получалось хоть как–то поспать только днем, когда Джон уходил на работу, и когда у Лестрейда не было достойного его внимания дела. 

Усталость росла, а сна катастрофически не хватало. Однажды он так вымотался, что заснул на коврике у камина, свернувшись клубком, и никто в доме не решился его разбудить. И Майк, и Джоана ходили на цыпочках и шептались. Шерлок, слыша их голоса, дергал ушами, прислушиваясь, но сон был слишком хорош и тянул обратно, в теплое золотистое марево покоя.

Он проснулся от звука собственного имени:

– Пойдем в кровать, – позвал Джон. Шерлок приподнялся, выпутываясь из пледа. Кому пришло в голову укутывать в плед волка, он догадывался, и уродись он гиеной, то из его горла бы уже давно вырвался глухой кудахчущий смех. Смех в обращенной форме ему пока не давался, волки умели только рычать.

Кровать была мягкая, не такая, как он любил, но сойдет. 

– Не превращайся обратно, тебе нужно выспаться, – зевнул Джон, забираясь под одеяло. Сам после смены в клинике едва стоял на ногах.

Шерлок поджал уши, и спрыгнул с кровати: люди не спят рядом с волками, вот еще! Он не собака, чтобы валяться у кого–то в ногах. 

– Эй, прекращай демонстрацию и ложись! Вот сюда ложись. Завтра скажешь все, что думаешь о моих спальных привычках.

Джон был серьезен, слишком серьезен для того, чтобы сомневаться в его словах. Пришлось забраться обратно на эту невыносимо мягкую кровать под бок к человеку. Улегшись рядом, Шерлок почувствовал себя домашней псиной, не хватало завивающегося крендельком хвоста. Абсурд чистой воды – спать рядом в этом виде. 

Он вновь подумал о превращении, но мысль о крепком здоровом сне оказалась заманчивее и победила. Спалось, если положить морду на подушку, замечательно. Шерлок даже почти согласился, что спальные привычки Джона вполне могли стать их общими привычками.

С некоторыми поправками на повышенную лохматость и жесткий матрас.

 

***

Рождество пахло лесом и корицей. 

Любовь у Шерлока с праздниками не сложилась, он этого не скрывал. И мертвые деревья, украшенные яркими шариками и лентами, терпеть не мог, только скрипел зубами, поглядывая на всеобщее помешательство, толпы в магазинах и венки на дверях. 

Рождество было семейным праздником, а семьи у Шерлока не было, поэтому двадцать четвертого вечером он сидел на неудобном стуле в больничной палате и читал вслух новостную хронику:

– Евро снова в кризисе, – подытожил он, откладывая телефон в сторону. – Знаешь, мне кажется, они в этих статьях только меняют слова местами. В прошлом году было то же самое: кризис, война, голодающие дети. Утомительно. 

За окном пошел снег. Время для посещений в больнице неумолимо подходило к концу. 

– Магдалена вышла замуж, меня приглашали на свадьбу. Тебе бы там понравилось, тебе всегда нравились такие помпезные приемы, – он перевел взгляд на кровать, – ну, или не понравилось, ее избранник изворотливый и суетливый, думает, что станет альфой, но даже в моем присутствии дергается, как щенок. Ты бы не дал ей выбрать его, а я промолчал, она была твоей стаей, не моей. 

Воспоминания о стае в рождество – не лучше решение, он слишком уязвим для них. 

– И ты бы наверняка захотел познакомиться с Джоном. Ты бы сказал, что я сошел с ума. Я почти слышу твой голос, это “Шерлок, что ты опять натворил?” Я всегда знал, что делаю, а ты сомневался. Или беспокоился, прямо как мать. Вы всегда беспокоились больше, чем нужно. 

Шерлок встал и подошел к брату, протянул руку, касаясь его раскрытой ладони. Кома была так похожа на сон, и ему все еще хотелось растормошить Майкрофта, первый порыв на уровне инстинкта, но он знал – бесполезно. Он не проснется. 

– Не беспокойся больше, – произнес Шерлок шепотом, – не надо. У меня все хорошо. 

Стрелка часов указывала на шесть. Ему пора было возвращаться. Впервые за эти годы – домой. 

***

– Я умираю, – пожаловался Шерлок, чувствуя, как недавние логические заключения, подобно змеям, расползаются в стороны, конечности наливаются свинцовой усталостью, а для того, чтобы открыть глаза, требуется приложить столько усилий, что проще остановить несущийся поезд.

Он устроился на диванчике в рабочем кабинете Джона, поджав под себя длинные ноги и завернувшись в пальто. 

– Что навело тебя на эту мысль? – Джон убрал волосы с его лица, прикоснувшись костяшками пальцев ко лбу. После протянул градусник. – Возьми.

– У меня чувство, что я разваливаюсь на части, – пожаловался Шерлок и, поморщившись, взял градусник в рот.

– Дай угадаю, ломота в суставах, головокружение, слабость, сонливость, сухость во рту, покраснение глаз, хрипы? 

– У ме–фя зфон в голове.

Джон почему–то отказался проявить сочувствие и тихо рассмеялся в ответ. 

– Подожди, я сейчас вернусь.

Он вернулся с кружкой, над которой клубился пар. Достал из ящика какой–то пакетик, разорвал и высыпал порошок в кружку. 

– Пей. 

– Это зелье? – Шерлок отдал градусник, и теперь настороженно принюхивался к предложенному напитку. Пахло терпимо: мятой и медом. 

– Это противопростудное из аптеки, зелья в твоем случае не подействуют, – пояснил Джон. – Тридцать девять и восемь, даже для волка – это жар. Я вызову такси, ты поедешь домой и ляжешь спать. 

– Спать?

– Ты не умираешь, у тебя простуда. Обычная простуда, которой болеют и люди, и существа. Рекомендую тебе постельный режим и горячий чай.

– У меня никогда не было простуды, – возмутился Шерлок. – У меня иммунитет. 

Джон присел рядом с ним на корточки, заглядывая в глаза. Его спокойствие всегда воздействовало на Шерлока благоприятно.

– У тебя был иммунитет, ну, до “объятий”, а теперь нет. Видишь ли, никто не говорит, что ты получишь только бонусы, в магии обрядов всегда есть подводные камни. 

– И что теперь? – уточнил Шерлок. После объяснения он вновь перебрал в голове все симптомы и согласился с выводами Джона, писать завещание было преждевременно. 

– Теперь будешь учиться болеть, что–то мне подсказывает, что ты меня уже заразил и ближайшую неделю придется провести под одеялом, мучаясь от насморка и дикой головной боли. Полагаю, из–за связи мы постоянно будем болеть вместе, или иммунитет выработается заново. 

– Скучно.

– Скучно, но так устроена связь. И, когда мне хочется досадовать по этому поводу, я думаю, что, если бы нам особенно повезло, у меня мог вырасти хвост. А простуда хотя бы не будет мешать мне сидеть. 

И, хоть Шерлок и не был гиеной, но лающий смех в этот раз ему удался получше отдельных представителей этого вида.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] for Lahaine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087560) by [Wolf_Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm)




End file.
